Sherlock Holmes versus Cole Phelps
Sherlock Holmes versus Cole Phelps is the second battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the thirty-second battle overall. Battle Information Justin Buckner as Cole Phelps ZombieLicker as Sherlock Holmes Emo Owl as L Beat by AudioNetwork Released on June 17, 2014 Lyrics Cole: I’m known as Cole Phelps, LA’s top detective This British bitch’s methods will be far from effective, I’m level headed 24/7 but you need drugs to stay balanced, I double killed a brat from the Vault, so you won't be a challenge! You’ve got a superiority problem and are despised by your relatives, I face killers almost daily while a grump’s your biggest nemesis! Evidence supports the accusation that you’re nothing but a sham, So I have a question for you, how do you even call yourself a gentleman? Sherlock (Classic): Elementary, my dear Cole, I do simply because I am We don’t need a Study in Scarlet to see that you’re in quite the jam In the game of Dark Shadows I’ll study you, with science forensic! I wish Watson was here, for boy, you’re making me sick! Grab a sword, let us fence and watch your failure be immense I’m the one to make this intense, don’t need a genius to figure this! You became a lonely little peasant trying to get a German pregnant, Have a lesson from Smith and Wesson: Moriarty is more pleasant! Cole: I brought my enemies to their death before they could even see me, While you’re a crooked tooth psycho in a two-ended beanie, You’ve got “tonnes” of different versions and it’s time for you to make the switch So you’ll be slammed onto your ass and promptly made my Cumber-bitch Sherlock (BBC): My dear Cole, no need to scold, because facing you is a treat This MC from BBC is about to kick you all the way down Baker Street I’m not a psychopath, no, I’m a high-functioning sociopath It’s a fundamental truth, Phelps, you don’t invoke my wrath Cole: I’ve got a partner in every rank, you’ve got a doctor in your bed As well as cocaine on the brain, the Vice Desk! go ahead! Is this fangirl form meant to shock me? Throw yourself off some scaffolds, For I’ll mix and spit a rhyme to leave Sherlock Holmes Baffled! Sherlock (BBC): Don’t hound me, but bask in my glory if you will Your raps stink, kind of like the sewers where you were killed, My rhymes are burning, call it arson, or A Different Kind of War It’s time to take my Last Bow and leave this L. A. Noire L (Computer Synthesized Voice): This shall be a piece of cake, so you two can quake in your boots As I LOL-iet for humor and then begin to deduce That these classless pansy dandies are in need of a good flogging L: Watari, call for an ambulance, for my rhymes are heart-stopping, Phelps can’t stand up to me. My achievements? You couldn’t meet it, That’s my thesis: I’ll give you a strawberry if you keep it a secret, You chase shoplifters off the mall, I square off against gods of death, Took my last breath for justice, your end lacked a life-vest, And you, don’t boast your remakes, you’re outdone by a bat, No shit, Sherlock, I’ll outfox you in this final attack! You’re Nearly finished off, aren’t you, but I’m feeling rather Mello So although you two blow I’ll… *gasp/heart attack* no….. *dies* Trivia TBA Category:Season 3 Category:Storm Six